


Trapped In A State Of Imaginary Grace

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facial, First Time, Foot Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Jasmine's Lucario has been acting up lately as he matures into a state focused on his trainer particularly, and at the end of her rope, Jasmine finds herself ready to deal with his troubles, even if it's not through any sensible means. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Trapped In A State Of Imaginary Grace

The press of a furry body suddenly flush against her leg pulled Jasmine out of the book she'd been reading, and she already knew what was happening as the grinding began, panic seizing up inside her as she looked down to see her Lucario clinging to her leg and straddling the top of her foot. Her leg moved on instinct to shove him back, a groan of utter frustration hitting her as the utter shame of having her Pokemon once more all over her. She groaned, rising up from her seat as he scrambled away from her, and Jasmine took in a more sensible take on the situation and think about her actions without hasty impulses coming over her.

Ever since Jasmine had first rescued Lucario, he was a project. He was a baby Riolu she'd saved from Team Rocket, adopting him and raising him into her team. A patient and sweet girl with a caring temperament for dealing with troubled and sick Pokemon, Jasmine was the right trainer for the job, and she'd grown close to her Riolu as he evolved into a Lucario and well beyond through that. But the more mature he got, the stranger he was acting, focusing in particular on weird bouts of mating heat and tension. He was impossible to take outside, getting possessive and territorial over her in public. He nearly lashed out a few days ago at another trainer for getting too close to her.

And now, she could feel pre-cum all over her leg, looking down at her sandal-clad foot and seeing the thin, milky pre all over her foot. It had been more seconds, making her feel embarrassed and gross as she looked up toward her Pokemon. "Lucario, why?" she asked, but what she saw looking over toward him was a shock she couldn't have been ready for, the indecent sight before her making her body tense up in surprise and worry. Lucario was in the corner, whimpering and panicking after being pushed back by his trainer, but what really stood out to Jasmine was the thick, dropping cock standing so hopelessly at attention, pleading with such indecency and hopelessness for attention. Attention that shook Jasmine as she looked upon the Pokemon groveling in the corner with a hopeless, startled sense that she was too harsh on him.

She’d never actually seen his penis like this before. Felt it, sure. Seen bits of it half-emerged from its sheath. But here, as Lucario cowered in the corner, legs apart, his cock dripping with pre in such desperate and hopeless need. He was a mess, clearly in a state of helpless, groveling panic so low that something needed to be done about it. It evoked within Jasmine emotions she'd never really explored before, things that all her usual annoyances with him had never brought on before. It was shaky and tense, making her clench up in surprise as she felt the worries build, a climb of sudden strangeness that she didn't know how to deal with.

Arousal.

Teenage hormones ran amok inside of Jasmin as she looked upon her nervous Lucario with a sudden rush of excitement, biting her lip and inching toward him. His cock was so hard and so prominent, and Jasmine found herself compromised by the swells of need and confused lust that hit her, that pulled her to act suddenly and harshly on the pleasure she craved. Jasmine reached for Lucario, leaning over him. "Come with me," she said. She was firm and prepared now for this, biting her lip as she tried not to stare to blatantly at his cock, tried not to be too obvious. She simply guided her Lucario up to his feet.

With a nervous Nosie, Lucario rose, not sure how to respond to Jasmine as she guided him now to get up and follow after her. He skulked behind her as she led him to the bedroom, expecting a scolding over what he had done, expecting her to criticize him harshly for his misbehavior. It had him shuffling along in worry, and as she told him to, he sat down on the edge of her bed, head low.

"Look, Lucario, this... It's not acceptable. This isn't what trainer and Pokemon are supposed to do with each other." Her whole body tightened as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips. It shook Lucario up to life, his eyes widening as he looked at his trainer's blushing face, seeing the shock in her own eyes as she leaned into this, clearly not fully sure of her actions herself. But it was powerful and it was present, urging Lucario deeper as she grabbed hold of him and began to indulge firmer in what she needed, her cravings electric and senseless. Her hands began to touch his muscular and furry body with firm desire to feel him and explore her desires as they found their footing within her.

Lucario let out sweet noises as she began to kiss down his neck, hands exploring further, caressing his thighs and circling around his cock, not yet touching it, clumsy uncertainty keeping her in a position of weird, foggy heat, a worry she wasn't entirely sure how to handle, but she knew she wanted to keep trying. Her hands drew closer, starting to caress and fondle along his shaft in accepting motions, slow pats back and forth that started slowly and carefully. "I've never touched one before," she confessed, biting her lip as she started to caress his cock, which throbbed in her grasp with the most indecent and frantic of need, a pleasure radiating powerfully through her. "You're going to be my first man."

Impatience was getting the better of Jasmine as she caressed his cock more and more, not quite stroking him, just feeling his cock, starting to slip out of her sandals she purred, "You seem to be really interested in my legs. That might just be because they're convenient, but would you want to feel my feet?' She looked at him, expecting, hopeful, excited. Lucario gave an eager nod and an appreciative whine, and that was all that jasmine needed to see, climbing up onto the bed and guiding him to face toward her, his cock waiting in needy, desperate attention, craving the pleasure and the heat of a moment that called out hungrily to him.

Jasmine pushed her feet in toward his cock and began to rub up against it with them instead of with her hands, and his shaft pulsed with even more excitement and need than before. It was a sign she was on the right track; if Lucario wanted her feet this badly, she felt god about letting him have them as she settled in from teasing to something firmer and more solid, with her feet pressed against his shaft and beginning to pump. Her hands settled down onto the bed at her sides for balance. "I don't mind giving you all of my firsts if it will help," she said, blushing bright as she worked up and down his cock with her feet, trying to pleasure him more firmly, trying to push in thorough devotion to love him as hard as she could.

With a roll back of is head, Lucario felt himself lit p with delight, hands reaching for his trainer's ankles and caressing them, rubbing along with a firm desire to push and prove himself, burning with s much hunger and fever that he wasn't fully sure what to do with, body aflame with excitable heat, a pleasure coming harder on y the second, inducing messes of desire and ecstasy that didn't feel sensible. He just took it, cock aching as his trainers' cute feet worked faster along his shaft, bringing him all the sensation he needed with all the pleasure she could muster. It was perfection, keeping the antsy Pokemon hungry for more. His love of her feet was finding its outlet now.

Jasmine had no sexual experience at all, a nervous, virginal teen fumbling through this just as much as he was, which led to her really not having a clear idea how to satisfy him, but she was determined to make sure he felt good. So, when he came super quickly and all over her feet, she didn't take issue with it at all, the sudden, gooey mess of his cum splattering all lover her toes as she watched his pulsating cock erupt. Spurts of messy, thick seed all over her feet weren't scaring her of from any of this. She accepted it, letting him make a mess of her feet while continuing with her feet along his cock, tending to the pleasures she needed. Her lack of experience came with no idea what a refractory period was.

Fortunately, the mating haze over Lucario was so potent that he didn't care, writhing on the sheets as he began to thrust into the space between her feet as he urged on for another one. All the warm, gooey cum now covering her feet made it a messier experience, but it provided a slickening factor for her feet as they slid along the wetter skin, adding to the commotion and the excitement as she serviced her rowdy Pokemon, gave him everything he wanted in as feverish a push as she could muster. There wasn't a second to waste here, and very greedy indulgence was careless. Driven. "You're so energetic. I promise, I'll take care of everything you need taken care of."

Every last reaction and delight so blatantly showing off Lucario's plight made Jasmine hotter. She could feel the ache between her legs, a rumble of lustful desire and desperation that had her craving him, wanting so badly to explore and to give in as he writhed before her. Everything her Pokemon did invoked some primal needs, desires and lusts that didn't feel like they could be helped. She wanted to keep going, wanted to lean into the wild hunger and pulsating need of a pleasure that didn't want to stop, overbearing and pulsating heat burdening her with more desire than she’d ever experienced at one time before, so full of want and so ready to give herself to the pleasure that it felt like she was set now to go all out and not look back.

Humping her feet and rolling with the excitement of drawing nearer to another orgasm, Lucario was all lit up and feverish, full of compromisingly emotional hungers all demanding more of him. The feet felt so good, his fixation with them finding the grounding in everything he wanted and hoped for from her, now readily and greedily giving in. Lucario was hopeless and driven, so full of lust and panic that he couldn't possibly hold himself back from. He was cumming quickly, another messy eruption as he let out hungry whines and his head rolled back. His grip no her ankles tightened as she got him of for a second time, her feet bringing him swiftly to another orgasm and letting Jasmine learn just how much he loved her feet.

"You're such a good boy," she whined, fitful and ragged as she lay there, letting him make an even bigger, gooier mess of her feet, the coating of thick jizz leaving her startled. The indecent reality of just how much of a mess he'd made of her feet was exciting to behold, and Jasmine was eager to explore more. Her feet pulled away from his still-twitching, still rock hard cock, and she knew that he could handle more. Knew he deserved more. "Do you want to keep going?" she asked, and Lucario nodded in wild approval, which in turn widened Jasmine's smile as she grabbed at her dress. "I see. Well, I think we should change things now. I'd like to feel you touch me, if you want to." Lucario nodded even faster at that remark.

It gave Jasmine the push she needed to expose herself to him, the first time she'd ever shown her body to anyone, as she eased her dress up slowly and pulled it aside, letting him catch full view of her petite body, with her small breasts and her lean limbs all exposed, fingers hooking next into her plain pink panties and starting to push them down her legs. Lucario looked at her with a focused and hungry approval, filling Jasmine's cheeks with colour and excitement as she pushed on, as she let the growing desire start to creep up over her.

Lucario pitched forward, crawling along the bed and urging her legs apart, Jasmine letting out a needy squeak as she felt his fuzzy hands on her inner thighs, rounded out by a confidence in his touch that shook her to her core. It was more intimate a touch than Jasmine had ever felt before, and yet it felt like merely the beginning of things for her as she relaxed back and let him advance upon her in slow appreciation. She wanted this, biting her lip and preparing for the pleasurable advance awaiting her, body tight and taut with fiery need, aflame with so many raw emotions and desires that had to be expressed and indulged in.

The sight of his trainer’s bare, puffy pussy called out to him, and Lucario didn't for a moment resist the possibilities calling to him. His hands settled firm upon his trainer’s body as he embraced the delight and the lust with powerful, hopeless delight. Lucario was as experienced as Jasmine was, a bit clueless about how exactly to deal with her and start in son the pleasure she deserved. Voracious needs and a forward, senseless hunger brought on waves of delight that hit Jasmine hard as he buried his muzzle in between her legs and began to lick and sniff about, eager to repay the favours to his trainer. He'd become attached to this human over other Pokemon for a reason, and now he wanted to explore all of it, shoving greedily onward and letting the pleasure rise, letting hopeless swells of delight come on hard.

"Lucario," Jasmine moaned, suddenly overwhelmed by the excitement and the need of getting licked, Lucario's tongue flat and broad and bringing her all manner of sensations she'd never experienced before. It was wild and confusing, compromising what she was feeling and pushing her into a state of focused, greedy hunger so powerful and so wild that Jasmine wasn't sure how to pull back from it. Hunger flared inside of her and didn't want to stop, as overbearing pusles of greed and desire washed across her body in frantic swells of excitement. "More. You're so good at this, boy."

Every bit of feedback Lucario received urged him to give up more, his devoted licks and kisses against his trainer’s folds brining on more desire, more pleasure and excitement than she could possibly have been ready to handle. It kept coming on harder, bearing down with hastening excitement upon Jasmine as her Lucario worked for her pleasure. His tongue was ready and devoted, and it was now her turn to be overwhelmed by the frantic need to please, a pleasure getting brighter and greedier as her every impulse ached. Jasmine's inexperience caught up to her in all the same ways that Lucario's had, her body washing with intense fire and delight, a flicker of want hitting her much harder than she felt prepared to face, every impulse inside her body craving more of him.

Jasmine's orgasm was hard and it was loud, a hot pulse of pleasure that left her clutching at the sheets. She felt overwhelmed, full of desire and heat so joyful that she didn't understand how to handle it all, grinding against his muzzle. She'd never felt so good, the best orgasm of her life coming from the mouth of her Pokemon. It was intoxicating, and proved the push that Jasmine sorely craved. She grabbed hold of Lucario and tugged him back from her pussy, staring at hemi ragged breaths and a need to keep this going. "I need you," she said.

Of course, Jasmine wasn't going to be rough with Lucario. She wasn’t sure she could be. But even her faintest and most caring attempts to direct him got the message across, as he accepted her guidance and fell onto his back, watching as she got into the same position for him that he was just in, facing his cock now with her lips and starting to kiss it. She was nervous and tense, pleasuring the canine cock with little idea what she was doing or how to really handle it in any meaningful way. Inexperience wasn't stopping her ow. She started to explore liking more firmly along his shaft, exploring what she was able to find in tending to him, wanting so badly to lean into this mess of pleasure and hunger, satisfying her deepest cravings and embracing the idea that what she truly needed was to give in.

There was cum all over his cock, streaks that she lapped up, the salty taste starting to hit her in ways she felt oddly ready for, receptive to licking it up, to cleaning is cock off. Shaky moans followed as she stared up at her Pokemon, as she tended to him more thoroughly, a firmness growing harder and messier as she let the ideas take her. She was unstoppable now, driven and firm, not caring what it took; she would pleasure her Lucario. She would be his. As her licks grew more fitful, she let herself fall deeper, until she was grasping the base of Lucario's cock and her imminent desire was nigh. She grabbed his shaft and pushed her way down onto it, sudden and forceful in her devouring of the shaft, moaning her way in through ecstasy as she pushed down and began to suck hard on Lucario's ready cock.

The soft noises Lucario made had Jasmine dizzy, loving the indecent thrills that kept hitting her the pules of hungry lust and excitement that kept her giving in deeper to these cloying pleasures. Jasmine was firm and forward, testing her own limits as she dove in to begin her sloppy cocksucking, pleasure rising up through her amid greedy pulses of utter need, hopeless fire and delight she felt she could explore harder, indulge in more and more as she wound up her Pokemon and gave him all she had.

Drawing back from his cock a moment, Jasmine resumed her licks and her kisses, spit strands all around her mouth as she looked up at him with radiant, hungry eyes. "Your cock tastes... I don't know how to describe it. I just that I..." Flush and confused and not really knowing what to say that could express her feelings any better, Jasmine decided to dive back in, sucking Lucario's cock down deeper and satisfying her every wild need without a lot of direction or care, senseless motions pushing her to service the shaft harder, needier, giving p to the pleasure and allowing herself to give in. The exploration of pure delight and desire was powerful, calling to Jasmine and urging her to keep going.

Deeper, sloppier, faster sucking followed. Lucario's cock hit the back of her throat, an she knew to back off from it as it felt like more than she could take, but she kept that in mind, still giving and deeper and faster to the frenzy of pleasure coming over her. Everything she did was so important and helpless, a pulsating mess of all the pleasures she craved so deeply. Working along his cock and exciting him past the point he could take, Jasmine was proud to feel him pulse and twitch in her mouth s he let g, an eruption of gooey, salty spunk hitting her tongue directly. The overbearing taste excited Jasmine more, even if she maybe should have felt more worried about this; she was just in way too deep now to be able to help herself, aflame with want and craving more. Craving everything she could get.

There was to much cum for Jasmin to swallow, and she didn't try to, stumbling back and cooing as she let much of it run down her chin. "You're really special," she said sweetly, fingers continuing to caress along his cock as she looked up at Lucario. "My wonderful boy. I want you to keep going. I'm ready for more, please, just let me feel all of it." She pulled back and rose to her knees, arms spread out. "Give me your roughest and make me a woman."

Lucario looked upon Jasmine, all the raging fervor and need inside of him finally met with a singular expression of hopeless desperation. She bit her lip, and it was all over for him, as he threw himself as his trainer, driving her onto her back slamming his cock into the petite brunette. Jasmine howled out in joy as she was filled, Lucario heavy atop her and starting to thrust away in feverish delight, fucking his trainer and embracing the absolutely hopeless pleasures that she needed. There was no restraint to his thrusts now. He was long past restraint, and as he fucked Jasmine, she found herself deeply enthralled by the idea of letting him fuck her as much as he wanted.

"I should have let you do this sooner," she whined. His body crashed down against hers with remarkable speed and a desire to really lay into her, using he harder and greedier, challenging the frenzied and confused thoughts threatening to overwhelm her. There was really nothing as good as this, no greater pleasure now than letting him just ravage her, his wild thrusts pounding away with something to prove and an absolutely intoxicating rush of all the pleasures she needed. Jasmine was here. Here. Helpless under the throbbing joy and messy ecstasy of getting fucked as hard as Lucario could muster.

But he was just as quickly pulling her back and turning her around. She followed his strong hands as they guided her, rough but never cruel, in getting her onto her hands and knees, before he slammed into her again from behind. "So strong," Jasmine moaned. "You really want to make me as our mate, don't you? You're such a powerful man. Sow me. "She wanted to stoke his ego now, to keep him excited and feverish, thrusting faster into her snug pussy and letting the pleasures rise. Nothing could have felt better, nothing could have brought on as much raw excitement and surrender as this singularly focused moment of raw ecstasy, bubbling pleasures coming on too strong and too frantic to be able to sort through.

Getting fucked on her hands and knees was a blast. Getting shoved forward and pushed onto her stomach as he prone boned the gym leader into hopeless, gasping oblivion was even more incredible, the pleasure hitting Jasmine faster and messier as Lucario's pace intensified. She wasn't ready for all of this, his body pinning hers down, fur rubbing against her soft skin as the first touch of a man she ever had came in the most wild and senseless of forms, awakening within Jasmine an interest in Pokemon she'd never felt before, but as the cloying pleasures continued to overwhelm her, the storm of lust and excitement was just too grand to be able to resist. She needed more. Craved it.

Lucario was right there with her, two inexperienced lovers exploring each other, winding each other p until everything just happened. A raw explosion of potent orgasmic joy surged through them both, ecstasies raging with runaway delight across their bodies as they allowed themselves to give in. Lucario howled and heaved as he came inside of Jasmine, the helpless girl writhing on the floor as she accepted the mess of pleasure and embraced it all, whole-hearted surrender and a feeling that she couldn't be stopped. Lucario’s energy and fever was unstoppable now as he pulled her in for more.

Lucario dragged Jasmine up into his lap, and he began to ride him, his paws upon her hips to guide her along in the frenzy of excitement and need that kept rising out of control. It was too much to help now, a pleasurable mess of greed and delight coming in waves, in surging rushes of unstoppable delight. She was focused, compromised, helpless and hopeless and giving in to everything that took her by hopeless storm. Her body began to ride, meeting his thrusts from below and advancing the pleasure and the heat that kept coming, senseless swells demanding so much from Jasmine, but that was what made it so exciting, what pushed her harder to keep indulging and pushing, loving what she felt and how senseless it all was.

Her petite butt shoved down his lap faster and greedier, pleasures raging with no restraint or sense, just ecstasies that spiraled faster through her and kept her giving it. "You're the only man 'll ever need," she moaned, writhing quicker and harder under the joy of letting him take her, wanting only the singular rush of indulging faster, giving up to whatever he asked for. His cock was firm, feeling so remarkable inside of her, and all Jasmine had to do was keep going.

He turned her around to face him, and she went, moaning as she hastened her speed, bouncing faster in is lap, letting the excitement rise. She clung to him, pushing his ace into her chest, letting him lick and kiss all over her small breasts as he kept thrusting, letting the pleasure get the better of him. There was no restraint or care behind the way that he moved now; this was all about letting go, and there felt like nothing Jasmine could have wanted more than t completely let go, giving in faster and happier, loving what he was bringing her and how powerful it was getting, throwing all caution away and hastening her crash int delight, pleasures keeping her deep under.

Lucario groped at Jasmine's butt, exciting her with all the grabbing, her body wavering back and forth. She let him use her. Let him touch her with all the intensity he had, until she was giving in to all of it, until she was crashing happily into bliss with him holding firm upon her. There was too much to help here, pleasure coming in fiery waves of bliss and weirdness, pleasures that demanded so much from her and didn't feel like they could be stopped. he was loud, feverish in the way she gave up to him and let the pleasures keep rising, embracing what now felt too good to believe. "You're mine," she whined. "And I'm yours. It's perf--ah! Lucario!"

Down on her back, Jasmine ended up right where she was before, taking the wild thrusts as he leaned over her and fucked her supine body with wild motions challenging her faster and deeper. There was so much clumsy and fogy pleasure hitting her as she lay there, limbs swaying all over the bed as her sensitive, tingling body received more raw pleasure than she could possibly deal with. She felt lost to this overbearing joy, clueless and hungry, letting pleasures keep her craving more as she heaved back and forth in erratic swells of joy. She was helpless now, wanting more, not caring how overbearing the pleasures were. She was shameless, hot, feeling herself lose ground to him as she came again before he was done. She screamed is name as her body thrashed and she gave in t the wild pleasures, moaning out in hopeless joy for him as he pushed her limits too hard to bear. she was helpless, hungry, so full of light and lust as she twisted underneath him.

Lucario pulled out of his trainer’s pussy and scrambled up her body. She watched in awe, not doing a thing to stop him as he grabbed hold of her breasts and settled himself down against her breasts, her petite tits not for a moment able to handle his girthy cock at all. But he was rubbing, grinding against her body and not letting how small her breasts were keep him from enjoying himself and this rabid fever, the pace he struck one of pure excitement, and it was all way too much to handle, too pure and too senseless to be dealt with. It was ecstasy, Jasmine lying dizzy on the bed in her post-orgasmic bliss, a gooey afterglow made so much better by Lucario's wild thrusts, by is eagerness and his lust taking such firm hold, leaving her dizzy and drunk on pleasure while he worked himself to completion.

Feverish thrusts pushed on quicker, needier, until finally everything was coming undone. Lucario let out an eager groan as he pinned her shoulders to the bed, hips pushing forward one last time as he came on is trainer's cute face, and Jasmine was calling out in delight for him, smiling and opening wide to catch some of it in her mouth. She was eager to roll with this, moaning in wanton approval.

Pinned down to the bed with Lucario still atop her, Jasmine licked some of the cum from her face, smiling as she soaked in the joy of feeling his touch upon her. “You're a lot, boy," she cooed, “but I think we've made a lot of progress today." Maybe the smartest way to deal with her Lucario's wasn't to become his lover and let him simply have his way with her all he wanted. And, given his cock was still hard and twitching, she felt like he was only going to get worse with her. Btu even if it wasn't the smartest way through, Jasmine was absolutely certain it was going to be the most fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
